Double dating
by Heero91
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha cursed his frend for forcing him into a double date with the Hyuga girl's, later he felt grateful and found someone else to curse, that jerk from the movies, SasuHana, Sasabi, oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto, Scream or Scary movie.

Title ; Double date

Sasuke POV

I stand across from the two white eyed women briefly wondering which one I was supposed to keep company before Naruto answered my question by sticking his tongue down the older woman's throat, I guess the other one is my date.

That's right, I Sasuke Uchiha had been dragged to a double date by my best friend Naruto Uzumaki, A.K.A. the dobe, to a double date with the Hyuga sister's.

I don't know either girl well but apparently Naruto does as he seemed quiet 'friendly' with the older Hyuga sibling, it seems the poor girl's have a strict father who doesn't approve of dating before marriage, I know I gave the dobe the same look when he said it to me, so the girl's had to go out to see a movie together to get past him, that was why myself and the younger Hyuga were here right now.

Curse the Dobe and his girlfriend.

"Alright Teme, we're off, I'm trusting you to look after Hina-chan's little sister, don't let me down." Stated the Dobe before quickly leaving in the taxi we had taken to the Hyuga residence with his Lady friend, curse him indeed.

"Sorry you have to waste your night." The younger girl said to me with a sigh as she walked towards me, she was quite dressed up, but that was probably only to fool her father.

Poor girl.

"My night's not wasted yet, come on." I said to the Hyuga girl, Hanabi, I remembered how you ask, well not because the dobe told me, he could only ramble on about 'Hina-chan', but because Neji Hyuga, a friend from Karate class, told me.

"What ?" Hanabi looked at me surprised, and that worried me, how many time's and with how many of his friend's had Naruto pulled this trick for the girl to be surprised about me actually taking her out.

Poor girl.

"Do you want to go see a movie first or eat ?" I asked smiling at Hanabi, I don't know why but I was finding her clueless look adorable, and flipped my mobile phone open to call a taxi.

"I'm not really hungry." Answered Hanabi with a wide eyed look directed at me, I nodded to her as I told the taxi where to meet us.

"Okay then, we'll see a movie first." I said to her after hanging up the phone, the taxi would be here shortly.

"Why are you doing this ?" asked Hanabi as we waited.

"Because the Dobe promised to pay for dinner, for me and a beautiful girl," I told her.

"Oh, I see." She said sounding disappointed, she must think I was only doing this for a free meal.

",and I'm still waiting for the dinner part." I finished giving her one of my usual smirks, she looked momentarily shocked before she smiled at me, but it was a sad smile.

"You don't have too, you know." Hanabi told me, this girl seriously needed this.

"No, but I want too." I answered her, taking her hand and leading her to the Taxi that had just pulled up near us.

"Thank you." Whispered Hanabi softly, so softly in fact that I was worried it may have just been my imagination.

xXxXx

I wasn't sure what possessed me to do it, but I had.

I had taken Hanabi to a horror movie.

When I had asked Hanabi what kind of movie's she liked she confessed that she didn't get to watch a lot of movies, though their father probably thought they watched a lot, but that she had liked one she saw with a guy in it dressed as the grim reaper.

I had thought she meant one of the 'Scream' movies, Horror slasher movies you know.

Big Mistake.

What Hanabi must of seen was the first 'Scary Movie' movie, funny spoof movie.

Now the poor girl had her head crushed against my chest and was covering her ears, I was going to tell her that that actually made her more likely to be killed by a serial killer, as I usually do to the Dobe or Sakura, but thankfully I realised how stupid that would be before doing it.

Sadly the guy sitting next to us disagreed.

"That actually makes you more likely to be killed by a serial killer, and I doubt that you're small dicked boyfriend can protect you." Said the dark haired sitting two seats away from us, what the fuck was wrong with this guy, Hanabi was now even more edgy, plus she'd pulled away from me, but most importantly, he called my dick small.

"No one asked you creep !" I told off the guy with a growl in my voice, probably shouldn't have growled though as it made Hanabi even more nervous.

"I may be a creep, but at least I have a dick, do you carry around a dildo for you're girl dick-less ?" asked the bastard, and that was the last straw, I'm officially pissed.

"You want to say that again Asshole ?" I asked him in return as I stood up and violently gestured towards the man, a little bonus was that the scene I was creating was distracting Hanabi from having a panic-attack.

"You lack a penis and have to use a dildo to pleasure women, was that loud enough ?" said the guy, still sitting in his seat, though that was probably a good thing since it meant he wasn't knocked to the floor from my punch.

That started it off nicely, cheap shot's, low blows and eventually rolling around trying to strangle each other followed.

Then of course there was getting kicked out of and banned from the cinema, the guy, Sai, was apparently the owners son and pulled this shit quiet often, I had always wondered how the Dobe got banned from that cinema.

"Sorry about that." I apologised to Hanabi from my place sitting on the pavement where I had been so nicely 'escorted' by security.

"That's okay, that guy was a jerk, I recorded the fight on my phone by the way, wanna watch ?" asked Hanabi laughing at me a little when I patted the pavement beside me, gesturing her to sit.

I took a little, ahem great, satisfaction in watching myself and Sai fight, being a black belt was finally paying off, I made a mental note to recommend this cinema to Neji, both he and his girlfriend were black belts, and she had a temper Mwahaha.

"So what now ?" asked Hanabi from beside me, oddly watching me beat the living crap out of someone seemed to be an effective icebreaker seeing as she was less shy now.

"How's food sound to you ?" I asked lifting myself from the ground and offering Hanabi a hand.

"Sound's good, where ?" she asked, and I noticed she wasn't letting go of my hand, not that I was letting go of hers either.

"I know a little place I think you'll like, my brother work's there." I told Hanabi as I called another taxi, I really needed to get a car, and learn how to drive.

"Cool." Said Hanabi with a large smile on her face, with the wind gently blowing her hair from her face and with that happy spark in her pure white eyes I couldn't help but smile back.

xXxXx

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, if the food is bad and possibly lethal please do not tell the cook, he's quiet sensitive." Rhymed off the red haired man I recognised as Sasori, he give me a small wink when Hanabi wasn't looking.

"If you follow me to you're seat's please." Sasori told us as he led us to our seat's, which just so happened to be secluded from the others in a low-lit part of the restaurant, the main source of light being the romantic candles in the centre of the table.

Sometimes I really did love Itachi's friends.

"The waiter will be here soon to take you're orders, enjoy you're night." Sasori informed us with a bow before disappearing , an advantage of wearing dark clothes in a dark room.

"Wow, this place is pretty cool, so what's you're brother do ?" asked Hanabi looking around the room, as if on cue Itachi walked in.

"Here's your menus." Said Itachi handing us two menus.

"This is my brother Itachi by the way, Itachi Hanabi, what's the specials by the way ?" I introduced Itachi before asking my question.

"Nice to meet you, I wouldn't recommend them, Deidara's doing them tonight." Itachi greeted Hanabi and answered, of course we were both masters of double conversations, only moment's after Itachi said it I heard a loud

**BANG**

that would be Deidara's specialty food, or art as he preferred to call it.

"Right, I think I'll have the Spaghetti and Meatballs, what about you Hanabi ?" I asked the girl sending her a smile as I spoke.

"I'll have the same, thanks." Hanabi ordered.

"That's be about 15 minute's give or take, By the way Hidan and Kakuzu will be starting up in a few minutes." Itachi told us before pulling a disappearing act similar to Sasori's.

After a minute or two where myself and Hanabi made some small talk two violin's began playing, the two were not playing the same thing, more like opposite, but it weirdly sounded good together, like black and white.

"Sasuke, I'm starting to think you planned all this, it seems a bit to prefect to be on accident ?" Hanabi asked me with a smirk, I suppose, I usually didn't bring girl's I actually planned to date to Akatsuki, let alone on the first date, I wonder why I brought her.

"Wait till you see a date I actually planned out." I told her with the infamous Uchiha smirk.

The rest of the meal was filled with laughs and pleasant small talk, I learned that her favourite colour was blue, night sky blue to be exact, and I told her my favourite was red, crimson red.

We learned each other's favourite foods, books, games, everything, and we done it with smiles on our faces, but the night only lasts so long and soon we were waiting at the Hyuga compound entrance for Naruto and Hinata.

"We're back." Announced the Dobe springing from the taxi as soon as it stopped, he and Hinata were quick with there goodbyes, they tried to chew each others faces off, said 'I wuv you' and were ready to go.

I had something else in mind though as Hanabi began walking away from me after a small goodbye, she probably thought I wanted her to keep quiet about the fact that I can actually be nice, I quickly grabbed her wrist spinning her to face me.

And captured her lips in a sweet kiss, there was no tongue or biting, like the other two, just short and sweet, not exactly to say 'I love you' but to say that I could.

"Call me Hana-chan." I told the poor wide eyed girl handing her a slip of paper with my number and ignoring the equally wide eyed looks I was getting from the love birds, though they had thrown slack jaws in too.

"I will, Sasu-kun."

xXxXx

And that's it, my first one shot,

Though if I get at least 5 reviews asking I will make it a series.

Anyway tell me what you think,

And

REVIEW !

R&R


	2. Broken Asses and Screwed up Chances

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto, Scream or Scary movie.

Title ; Double date

Chapter Two- Broken Asses and Screwed up Chances

Sasuke POV

"Yo." I spoke into the intercom in the front gate of the Hyuga mansion, feeling for all the world just a bit stupid speaking into an inanimate object.

Stupid girls rich snobby family.

There was no reply and after the third time trying I was starting to feel dare I say it...like a dobe.

"Guess I should have told you Sasuke, Hiashi kind of saw me with Hinata so-" began Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously, if Hiashi had seen anything similar to what I saw then the poor girl probably now had a chastity belt and half a dozen armed guards.

Well if she can't come to me.

"Sasuke! Are you crazy!? Get down." Shouted Naruto as I began to scale the rather large steel gate.

"I promised I'd come see her." I answered with a shrug having now reached the top of the gate.

I heard the blonde muttering something about a crazy Uchiha Bastard.

Wonder who that could be?

"What dobe? Should I tell Hinata you were too scared to come see her in her time of need." I jibbed the dobe after climbing down the opposite side planting my two feet down safely on Hyuga property.

It took the moron all of three seconds to gush, disturbingly Rock Lee like, about how he would do anything for his sweet Hina-chan.

He did however take the climbing a bit too fast and tripped on his way down.

There was a loud smack as Naruto's ass was introduced to the pavement, that noise should attract any nearby guards...lovely, I quickly hid myself in the bushes and made my way quietly up towards the Hyuga Main House.

Naruto tried a different route.

"Ow god damn it, I think my ass is cracked Sasuke! Sasuke? Sasuke!?" and so continued the dobe shouting out searching for me, I almost felt sorry for him you know.

He continued until.

"Hey this is private property kid!" shouted a security guard approaching Naruto.

"Shit! You'll never catch Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted the brightly dressed blonde dashing off away from the security guard. Smooth Naruto, give him your full name, now even if you get away he can file a police report.

Anyway back to the mission at hand.

Moments later.

'Closed window, closed window, closed window, bingo!" I thought searching the outside of the Hyuga manor until finally I found what I was looking for, an open window.

...Three stories up.

...Shit.

Alright then, how do I overcome this, there's no way to scale the building so maybe I could climb a tree and then jump to the window...two meters away, maybe if I got a couple of feet higher I could make it.

Or fall and join Naruto in the broken asses hospitable ward.

xXxXx

Naruto's Pov-

"Quickly surround him!" shouted the lead guard as him and hopefully all of him underlings chased him.

"Stop following me." I shouted back at them ignoring the growing pain in my behind and the exhaustion from all the running I'd done so far, I swear I've ran more in the last fifteen minute than I had in the last fifteen years.

I had no idea how huge the Hyuga estate was.

Aha a bike now I can escape.

...

Shit there's more than one bike and their fast cyclers...and the saddle is hurting my ass.

Damn Sasuke convincing me to break into the crazy Hyuga's estate.

xXxXx

Sasuke's Pov-

It's a good thing Naruto's keeping all the guards busy otherwise this could have been a bit difficult.

Although it was surprising how many...unusual, rooms there where in this place; there where quite a few empty rooms, some guest bedrooms, one room full of statues, another full of paintings, one full of coats, a room of wigs and most disturbing of all a room filled entirely with celebrity pictures.

It seems Hiashi isn't quite as simple and stoic a man as his image in the press suggested.

Wonder how long it'll take to find Hanabi in this maze.

How troublesome I bet Naruto's left and is relaxing at home around now.

xXxXx

Naruto's Pov-

"Alright kid just hand over the bird and go home, you've had your fun." Spoke the lead guard but keeping his distance. Now they were afraid, I had a hostage, I had Hiashi's prized pet bird.

An odd ugly looking bird but that's not important, now I can rescue my sweet Hina-chan from that evil tyrant Hiashi.

"Stay back, bring Hina-chan to me or the bird gets it!!" I shouted wildly, the consequence of a surely fractured back side and essentially running a triathlon to escape Hiashi's goons, after running, and cycling away from them I found myself cornered with no way out except through the Hyuga Manors oversized pond.

"Now kid, don't do anything rash, we'll allow you to see Hinata-sama if you hand over the bird." Negotiated the guard, but after seeing plenty of action movies, which Hinata loves but never gets to see the end of because of her narcolepsy, I knew the guards who were clearly the bad guys who double cross me if I the good guy gave them the bird.

I failed to realise I, after breaking in to the Hyuga estate and taking a hostage, was actually the bad guy.

"No, I'll only hand over the bird after I see Hina-chan!!" I roared gesturing violently at the bird.

"Can't we just shoot him." Muttered one of the other guards to the lead guard.

Ah shit.

xXxXx

Sasuke's Pov-

Lucky dobe.

Aha it's about time. I had finally come across a room with the name Hanabi engraved on it. What would Rock Lee say, something about completing my test and finding my beautiful lotus.

How gay.

Tentatively I knocked on the heavy wooden door, knowing Hiashi she's been grounded and bored all day long and now I can whisk her off on another fantastic date, maybe the beach or the funfair.

The door opened and I found myself face to face her the youngest Hyuga girl.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed surprised and seemingly embarrassed, it took me a minute to realise why.

The adorable troublesome girl was paler than usual, her nose and cheeks a bright red, her hair was tied up in a towel and she was wearing a large bathrobe, baggy pyjamas and huge fluffy bunny slippers.

Suddenly she began sneezing uncontrollably, not the soft feminine sneezes you would expect from a girl her size but sound aggressive ones.

Hanabi was sick.

"Hana-chan, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" I asked the girl scooping her up into my arms and carrying her back to her bed, her blush promptly increased at this point.

"I -sneeze- asked Hinata to tell Naruto to tell you." Answered the girl, so that means Naruto knew all along and dragged me here cause he was afraid to go alone.

"Ah...so how come no one answered the intercom?" I asked my second question as the girl tried her best to cover herself in blankets.

"It's been -sneeze- broken for ages now, how'd you get in Sasuke." Answered the girl asking her own question in turn.

"That's a secret Hana-chan." I answered with a wink before sitting on the bed beside her and wrapping an arm around the girl, who had taken to blushing like her sister.

"More importantly, what do you wanna do now?" I asked the girl with a smirk.

"Well I was gonna spend the day watching movies, you can watch with me if you want, Hinata said she's going out soon to tell Naruto some good news so we'll be all alone." Answered the girl with a smile cuddling up to me, I finally noticed the television in her room on playing some movie.

"What good news." I asked casually.

"Hm?" the girl made a vague noise of not understanding.

"What good news does Hinata have for the dobe?" I repeated my question in more detail.

"Oh, Hinata talked to father and he agreed to let her see Naruto as long as he acted like a mature and responsible person." Answered Hanabi.

"Isn't that great?" asked the girl.

"I wouldn't underestimate Naruto's stupidity, bad luck or horrible timing." I answered the girl, ignoring the guilt I suddenly felt in favour of chuckling quietly at the irony of the dobes situation.

"So what movie are we watching anyway?"

xXxXx

There we go, since I did in fact get over five reviews I've continued the story like I promised, sorry for the long wait though.

Please review.

R&R


End file.
